Chibi Trunks in Trouble at School
by DarkDragon1
Summary: Chibi Trunks gets in BIG trouble at school, then gets into more trouble, then gets punished by Vegeta. Veggie/C Trunks story. Funny/cute/sad
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Trunks or Vegeta (sob) or DBZ. (Who gives a flying f**k anyway? ^.^) 

*This story was inspired by one I read on ff.net by Raye of Hope. Its a great story, so cute! Check it out   
I love doing Chibi Trunks/Vegeta stories - can you tell?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    **CHIBI TRUNKS IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL**

Trunks and Goten sat at the back of the classroom swinging on their chairs. 

'Bored,' whispered Trunks. 

'Bored,' whispered Goten. 

'Bored,' Trunks said a little bit louder. 

'Bored,' Goten said louder still. 

'BORED!' Trunks said in a loud voice. 

There was a giggle round the class and the teacher looked up from his desk. 

'What? Who said that?' 

The kids all turned their eyes to their books and a hush went round the room, everyone pretending to be good as gold. 

'I said 'who said that?' Mr Balmore raised his voice, standing at his desk and peering down over his big glasses. He was a grumpy teacher at the best of times, and none of the kids at the school liked him. 

Mr Balmore growled and sat back down, his eyes drifting back to the homework he was correcting. 

'...**BORED**!!!' 

'Right! That's it! Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Outside - NOW!!' 

Trunks stood up 'But!' 

'I said NOW!' 

Trunks scowled at the teacher on his way out of the room. Goten snickered quietly at the back of the class: 'Score: Goten 1, Trunks 0!!' 

Trunks was bored standing out in the empty corridor. He stood on his tiptoes and looked through the square window on the classroom door, watching Goten at the back swinging on his chair. 

'I'm gonna get you!' he threatened quietly, 'Getting me chucked out of class!' 

Trunks started waving his hands about trying to get his pals attention. 'Look at me will ya?' he thought towards Goten. Goten glanced at the door and saw Trunks waving at him. He smiled. 

Trunks used his fingers to pull down his eyelids so that he looked like a Frankenstein zombie. Goten covered his mouth with a hand to stop a laugh escaping. Trunks grinned to himself - he was on a mission to make Goten laugh out loud so he would get in trouble too. 

Next, he stuck his thumbs up his nostrils and squished up his nose as far as he could. Instead of laughing, Goten did the same, shoving his thumbs up his nose - from the classroom!! This was a challenge! Goten was practically saying 'you can't catch me!!' 

Trunks thought hard then had a great idea. He made circles with his fingers and thumbs and covered his eyes like a pair of glasses. Then put an angry scowl across his face and started acting just like their teacher, grumpy Mr Balmore. Goten held back a laugh with difficulty, so Trunks went for the kill giving the finger to Mr Balmore through the glass window with lots of enthusiasm. Goten suddenly burst out laughing and Trunks smiled to himself 'Yes! Did it!' 

Just then the classroom door opened and Mr Balmore yanked Trunks back inside the class by the arm. 

The whole class including Mr Balmore had seen Trunks little show, but he had been too busy looking at Goten to notice them all watching him. Mr Balmore stood Trunks at the front of the class, everyone's eyes were on him. 

'Damn you Goten!' he thought, 'Ya got me into even more trouble!' 

'You are the most cheeky, impudent, smart ass I have ever had the bad luck to teach!' Mr Balmore berated Trunks in front of the whole class. 'What have you got to say for yourself?' 

Trunks knew that all his classmates were watching and couldn't act all humble in front of them - not to Balmore! That would be letting them down in the biggest way. 

'I said, WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?' 

'Well YOU...' Trunks started, watching Mr Balmore's eyes go wide with horror at the tone of his voice, 'are the biggest, fattest, ugliest, laziest, stupidest, smelliest piece of shit teacher I ever had!!!!!!!!' 

Mr Balmore took his glasses off in astonishment and his moustach began twitching in anger. The classroom burst into uproar, every kid laughing and cheering Trunks speech. Trunks turned round to his pals and took a bow. 

Mr Balmore put a hand on his shoulder and whirled him round to face him. 

'BOY! Don't you **dare** speak to me like that!' he thundered, right in Trunks face. 

Trunks put a hand to his nose and screwed up his face. 'Peee-yyooooo!!! Have you been eating fish? You should really clean your teeth sometime Mr B!!' 

The class cheered at Trunks cheek again. 

'SILENCE!' demanded the furious Balmore. 'I will not be spoken to like that by some pink haired little half human freak with a psycho alien loony for a father and a dime store slut for a mother!!!' 

The class gasped at Mr Balmore's outburst. Trunks jaw opened and he mouthed 'what did you call my mom?' His eyes turned evil and he flew towards Mr Balmore fast, punching him in his fat belly. Mr Balmore flew across the room and crashed into his desk, breaking it in two. 

The classroom went into a stunned silence. Trunks thought to himself, 'Did I really just do that?' He looked round at Goten who was staring at him with his mouth wide open. Trunks sensed trouble - big trouble. 

Mr Balmore picked himself up with difficulty - he must have been in some bad pain from the saiyan punch and his meeting with the wooden desk. He grabbed Trunks by the ear and dragged him all the way to the Principals office. 

Trinity Chambers looked up from her desk as Balmore and Trunks burst into the office without even knocking. 

'I want this boy expelled!!' shouted Mr Balmore. 

'What is going on here?' Principal Chambers asked the angry teacher. 

'This little ...troublemaker punched me, that's what! In the middle of the bloody classroom!' 

'Trunks! Is that true? Did you punch Mr Balmore?' 

Balmore glared at Trunks, who looked at the ground. 

'Well...' 

'Trunks, answer me! Did you hit Mr Balmore?' 

Trunks answered. 'Yes ma'am.' 

'I want the little monster expelled I tell you! What sort of parents bring up a boy that will hit a teacher? It's a disgrace!' 

'He called my mom and dad a bad name, Miss!' Trunks said in his defence. 

Principal Chambers looked at Mr Balmore for an explanation. 

'He's lying! Spoiled little brat if I ever saw one, he needs to be taught a lesson.' 

Chambers looked back at Trunks. 'Trunks, there is still no excuse for hitting your teacher, even if it were true! That is uncalled for, especially with your strength!' 

'Yes ma'am.' 

'I want you to apologise to Mr Balmore right now.' 

Trunks gritted his teeth. He didn't want to apologise to the fat asshole, but he said as nicely as he could 'I'm sorry, Mr Balmore.' 

'I still want him expelled!' Mr Balmore ranted. Trunks rolled his eyes. 

'You know I could expel you for hitting a teacher don't you Trunks?' Principal Chambers said sternly. 'That's the school rules. You will be punished for this Trunks.' 

Trunks felt scared in the pit of his stomach. If he got expelled, his mom and dad would KILL him. He tried to look as sorry as he could. 

'I'm calling your father,' Trinity Chambers reached for the phone. 

Trunks looked at his feet, suddenly feeling much smaller. He wondered what Vegeta would have to say about this... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

LOL! Will probably put up a couple more chapters of this story. Next chapters will be cute/sad/Veg/Trunks. 

*Chibi Trunks says*: Mr Balmore is a fat ass!!! 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I dont own Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Capsule Corps or Dragonball Z. But I love to write fics about them!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    **CHIBI TRUNKS IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL: Chapter 2**

Trunks stared at his feet as he sat in Principal Chambers office. Mr Balmore was sitting next to him, taking up most of the bench. He was breathing heavily and Trunks could smell BO, but he thought it was best to keep quiet about it. 

Principal Chambers had dialled Trunks home number and was waiting for an answer. 

_ Don't be in, please don't be in!_ Trunks repeated to himself inside his head. 

At Capsule Corps the phone rang, and rang, and rang... 

'Hello?' 

'Hello? Mrs Briefs?' 

_Damn!! Why did she have to be in?_

'Yeah, this is Bulma.' 

'Hi. This is Trinity Chambers from the school. There's been some trouble at the school with your son involved.' 

'Trunks?! Is he OK?' 

'Yes, he's alright, which is more than I can say for Mr Balmore. Your son Trunks has been fighting again, and this time he hit his teacher! He's in serious trouble - that is an offence worthy of expulsion.' 

'Expel? Trunks?' Bulma's almost passed out. 'Mrs Chambers, I'll be right down. I hope we can talk about this. I am _so_ sorry.' 

Bulma hung up the phone, still shocked from what she had heard. She knew her boy was no angel, but had never expected him to hit a teacher. Grabbing her car keys, she made her way to the Gravity Chamber. Peering through she saw her saiyan husband training hard in the intense gravity. 

He was wearing a pair of black pants and sweat was dripping down his chest from the training session. He was concentrating hard, dodging a ki blast which was bouncing off the walls in the chamber. Bulma didn't want to interrupt him, but she knocked on the door anyway. Vegeta whirled round with a snarl on his face, as if the knock on the door was an enemy attacking. His eyes were dark and he looked ready to strike, startling Bulma. When he realised who it was his expression changed to annoyed. He strode towards Bulma making her a little uneasy with the look on his face - she knew he hated his training sessions to be interrupted. He opened the door and stood there with his arms folded. He raised one eyebrow as if to say 'What is it baka woman?' 

'Vegeta, I thought you should know, I'm going down to the school to pick up our son.' 

'Hmm?' 

'Trinity Chambers just called. Trunks is in big trouble.' 

Vegeta looked interested, but not surprised. 'What has the brat been doing now?' 

Bulma sounded close to despair. 'He hit his teacher, Mr Balmore. Oh Vegeta! They said he could get expelled! _Expelled!_' 

Vegeta smirked. 'Well, that means he can have more time for training.' 

'Vegeta!! Don't even joke about this! You know how hard it was to get a school for Trunks - Crossvale were the only one that would accept a Saiyan. If he gets kicked out...' 

Bulma's eyes filled up with tears and Vegeta regretted his joke. 

'The boy won't get kicked out,' he said, reassuring her the best he could. 

Bulma nodded convincing herself. 'I can't believe he would do this!' she added. 'I don't want this to ever happen again, Vegeta. You can make him understand that, right?' 

Vegeta nodded. 'I'll make the brat regret he ever laid a hand on that fool.' 

Bulma felt slightly guilty that she was going to leave Trunks to the mercy of Vegeta, but was determined that something like this was never going to happen again. Trunks had gone too far. 

Vegeta put his arms round Bulma's waist and pulled her close. He kissed her on the forehead and she sank down onto his chest, comforted by his strength. Vegeta looked at his wife, a weak little earth woman, and realised how much he hated to see her upset. They shared a kiss before Bulma went off to pick up Trunks, feeling stronger from Vegeta's support. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Trunks sat in the car with his mom, looking out of the window and keeping quiet. They were on the way home after a heated half hour in the Principal's office. Bulma had finally managed to talk them out of expelling her son and instead he was suspended for a week. 

She hadn't said one word to him since they left the school. Trunks slumped down against the window. The silence was a bad sign - she was really mad at him. Bulma glared at him and he flashed her a 'sorry' look. 

'Don't think those big eyes are gonna work with me hon,' she was having none of it. 'I cannot believe you would do that, Trunks! Hitting that poor man!' 

Trunks kept quiet because anything he said would just make her more mad. 

'You're not gonna get away with this. Your father is going to punish you.' 

Trunks winced. 'Mom, you're not gonna leave me to dad are you? Is he really mad?' He was worried now. 

'I'm sorry Trunks, but you're on your own this time.' 

Panic began to set into Trunks mind and his palms got sweaty. Now he was really dreading getting home to Capsule Corps. 

'Damn, I'm out of gas,' Bulma said noticing how low she was. She pulled into the next station and filled her car. 

Trunks sat in the front fidgeting with his seatbelt. He couldn't stop thinking about getting home and facing his angry father. Vegeta was scary enough when he wasn't mad. Tears welled up in Chibi Trunks eyes, and he wished that he could go back to the morning and start all over. He looked out of the window to see his mom going in to pay for the petrol. Suddenly a thought screamed at him. 

_Get out of here!!!_

Trunks sat up. Should he make a run for it? 

Grabbing his bag, Trunks sneaked out of the car and flew off into the sky. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew one thing - he certainly _wasn't _going home. 

Trunks flew fast, out of the city, away from all the roads and traffic. He flew across green fields and golden fields of wheat. He crossed a large lake and a dark green forest. 

_He'll never find me in there._

Trunks landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest. A large tree had fallen down so he sat on the trunk, wondering what to do next. His stomach growled. 

_Yeah, I am pretty hungry._

Digging into his schoolbag, Trunks found an apple which he hadn't eaten at lunch. He made a face, he had been hoping for some chocolate or one of Bulma's cookies. 

_Guess it'll have to do._

The apple lasted about two seconds. Trunks stomach growled again. 

_This sucks. _

Trunks thought about his mom and felt guilty. 

_She must have freaked when she saw I wasn't in the car. What if ... what if she thought someone kidnapped me!!! Nah, don't be stupid Trunks - she knows I ran off._

_...I could go to Goten's - but mom's probably phoned ChiChi by now._

Trunks grinned, thinking how glad he was that ChiChi wasn't his mom. _She_ would freak. 

A cold wind picked up making Trunks shiver. He made a fire using a ki blast to light some of the branches he had gathered from the fallen tree. Sitting beside the warm glow, he began to feel better. The fire was warming him up nicely. Watching the dancing flames, Chibi Trunks thought to himself 

_What am I gonna do?_

Trunks decided he could never go home again. He sat and wondered about how he could make a living - he was only nine years old. 

_Maybe I could sing for money... nah, I suck at singing. Hell, Dad sings better than I do!! … I don't have anything to sell ... I'm just gonna have to steal!_

With that settled, Trunks curled up by the fire, wrapping his jacket round him tightly. 

'But stealing is wrong!' a voice scared Trunks out of his wits... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wonder who that could be? ^.^ 


	3. 

Disclaimer: blah blah blah zzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz 

Hello! ^.^ Thanx for the reviews and for waiting! I know it took a while to get this one out. Who was the mystery voice? ... find out below! I changed my mind about that one so I hope you think it fits alright. Lets just ~pretend~ this person can read minds (I could imagine them as a mind reader!) 

This chapter is more about Chibi Trunks and Vegeta and how they get on with each other and how they see each other. I like their relationship so its a lot about that. Chibi Trunks finally gets home and is in BIG trouble, but it turns out ok in the end. ^.^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**CHIBI TRUNKS IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL: Chapter 3**

Trunks looked around but saw no one. 

'Who's there?' he asked the silent clearing. 

A tall figure loomed out of the trees. He wore a long flowing robe and had a turban wrapped round his head. Trunks recognised him from photos in the house. 

'Piccolo?' he asked, wondering what the Namek was doing here. 

Piccolo nodded. 

Trunks scuffed his foot at the ground. He felt a little nervous seeing the big man. 'How did you know I was here?' 

Piccolo smirked knowingly. 'Kid, I was meditating nearby, and your thoughts came right into my head.' 

Trunks eyed him suspiciously. 

'Surprised are ya? Well you were broadcastin' them nice and loud for me.' 

'Oh.' 

The two fell silent. Trunks didn't know the tall Namekian warrior very well. He had heard lots about him: how he used to be Goku's mortal enemy; how he had been Gohan's mentor and first trainer and become a good friend of the Son family. Trunks knew about his fusions with other Nameks so that he was split and whole at the same time. But none of this mattered, because this was the first time Trunks ever met him. He didn't know what to say and waited for Piccolo to speak. 

'So what's the deal, kid?' Piccolo stared at him with penetrating eyes. 

'Huh?' 

'What was all that about stealin'? Don't you think you got enough money at home?' 

Trunks let out a little sigh at the word 'home'. Just a small one, but loud enough for Piccolo to hear. 

'I'm not going home,' Trunks explained, sitting down on the big trunk of the fallen tree. 

Piccolo looked at the kid. He wasn't going to leave him out in the woods all night and was wondering what would be the best way to persuade him to go back home. If the worst came to the worst he could stuff the little guy under his arm and fly him there himself, but he was sure there was an easier way. 

'Pity,' he said in his gruff voice. 'I know Goten'll miss ya.' Piccolo decided to use psychology on the lil tyke. 

Trunks thought about his best pal Goten. Running away would mean that they would never see each other again - ever! Trunks frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. 

'And Bulma, she'll have no one to cook for...' 

Trunks licked his lips as he thought of his mom's amazing cooking. How could he survive without her lasagne? _No one _could make lasagne as good as Bulma. Chi Chi's was good, but Bulma's was out of this world! 

'And you'll never reach your full fighting level either. That's a real shame.' 

Piccolo crossed his arms and shook his head as if he was thinking what a waste of a good fighter it would be. 

'Wha-?' 

Trunks looked up at Piccolo. What was he trying to say? That Trunks couldn't become a great fighter by himself? 

'What do you mean by that?' he frowned at Piccolo. 'I _am_ a good fighter, and I'm gonna get even better, so there!' 

Trunks stuck his tongue out at Piccolo and scowled. Piccolo laughed, he looked so like Vegeta it was unreal! This just made Trunks madder though. 

'Watch who you're laughing at,' he warned. His lavender bangs flicked out as he snapped his head up to look at Piccolo. 'I'm a Saiyan, so you better watch it!' 

Piccolo laughed even harder. 'You're somethin' else kid.' 

Trunks could feel himself heating up into a little rage. It had been a bad day so far and he was looking for somewhere to vent his anger. Piccolo would do just fine. With a growl, Trunks ran at Piccolo and swung a punch at him. The Namek calmly put a large hand on Trunks head and held him in place. Chibi Trunks swung his arms at the Namek but they were far too short to reach him. Trunks gathered a small ball of energy in his hand. 

'No!' Piccolo warned Trunks. 'Don't do it kid.' 

Trunks glared at the Namek with a defiant look and went ahead anyway, about to burn Piccolo with the blast. Before he could Piccolo cuffed him across the head and sent him tumbling along the grass. He rolled into the tree trunk then sat up and rubbed his head. 

'Not such a good fighter as you think, huh?' 

Trunks scowled a little again, but there was nothing he could say. Piccolo had beaten him and made it look easy. 

'Now, with a father like Vegeta, you could go a long way. But you need the right teacher, kid. Without that your powers are nothing.' 

As Trunks listened, he thought about his training sessions with Vegeta. He never really enjoyed them, and preferred to train with Goten or Gohan. Vegeta had a serious attitude towards training and he never went easy on his son. He was a harsh teacher, completely opposite to the way Gohan was with his little brother Goten. Chibi Trunks misunderstood this and thought his father saw him as weak and annoying, a waste of time who was always getting in the way. Trunks remembered how Vegeta had hurt him bad in their training sessions before. He had always healed perfectly and even become stronger, but deep down he wondered why Vegeta - the fighter he looked up to more than anyone else - was so hard on him. 

'He never gives me a chance,' Trunks pouted. 

'That is exactly why he's a good teacher Trunks. You think in a real fight your opponent's gonna give you a chance? Cos I'll tell ya, its not gonna happen.' 

Trunks listened silently, the words sinking in to his mind. Piccolo was giving him a new way of looking at their training sessions. 

'It's up to you to improve enough so you can keep up with him. That's what you're learning. If he played down his powers so he was at your level, what would you learn?' 

Trunks opened his mouth, but there was no answer. The more he thought about it, the more he saw that Piccolo was right. Now it seemed like what Vegeta was really doing was looking out for Trunks. And helping him to become the best fighter that he could. 

'I said 'What would you learn?'' Piccolo waited for an answer. 

'... Not much I guess,' Trunks admitted. 

'Right. Like I said - it's a real shame.' 

Trunks was beginning to have a total rethink about what he was going to do. Then Piccolo turned his back on the Chibi saiyan. 

'Well, I gotta be goin'. I'm headin' over to see yer mom, I got somethin' for her...' he hopped into the air. 

'Piccolo!' Trunks jumped up from his seat. 

The Namek turned round, pausing in the air. 'What?' 

'... ... ... Is it ok if ... I come with you?' 

'Well I ain't got all night, lets go!' 

They flew off, Trunks following Piccolo who had the satisfied smile of a winner on his face. _That was too easy_ he thought _Maybe I should give up fighting and become a shrink!_

The sun had gone down and the sky was navy blue, the air had turned chilly too. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

They flew for twenty minutes before reaching the dome shaped compound of Capsule Corps. They landed next to the gravity chamber and walked up to the front door. Trunks took a deep breath as Piccolo knocked on the door. 

Bulma answered it quickly. Her worried expression changed to one of relief when she saw her son safe and sound with her friend Piccolo. 

'Got somethin' for you!' Piccolo smirked, pushing Trunks forwards. 

'Uh, hi mom,' Trunks looked up at her. 

'Trunks!' Bulma pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him tight. 

Trunks made a little spluttering sound. 'Ugh! Mom, you're choking me!' 

Bulma pulled back and looked at him. 'Don't you ever scare me like that again Trunks,' she scolded him. 'You hear me?' 

'Uh huh,' Trunks looked at the ground. He was embarrassed being told off in front of Piccolo. 

Bulma thanked Piccolo for bringing Trunks home. The Namek could see it was a weight off her shoulders and was glad to have helped. 

'Not a problem,' Piccolo replied. 'I was on my way to Gohan's anyway.' He tapped Trunks on the shoulder. 'You remember what we talked about.' 

'Ok,' Trunks nodded. 

Piccolo flew off and Bulma gave Trunks one more hug just for good measure. 

'Don't you know that running away from your problems only makes things worse?' Bulma said to him. 'Your father wants to see you.' 

Bulma and Trunks went inside, and Trunks heart skipped a beat when he saw Vegeta standing in the doorway looking pissed. Finally it was time to face the music. Trunks trembled as Vegeta took him upstairs and pushed him through his bedroom door. 

'OK brat, you know what's coming,' Vegeta said. 'I'm going to make sure you never hit one of your teachers again, you hear me?' 

'Y-yes sir,' Trunks bottom lip stuck out and he tried to hold himself together. 

Vegeta pushed Trunks down over his bed and started to whop him hard. His Chibi son began to whimper. 

He held on tightly to his bed, cursing the stupid school for getting him in so much trouble. Trunks felt tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his face. He was grateful that Vegeta could not see them - but that was small blessings at a time like this. 

To make things worse, Vegeta began to yell at him. 

'I don't EVER want your mother called to that damn school again Trunks! Do you understand?' 

'Yes!' he yelped. 'I promise!' 

'Not so big now are you Trunks?' 

Vegeta gave him a good beating. He was quite pissed about all the trouble his little menace of a son had got into. Bulma had come back from the school in tears without Trunks. She couldn't help worrying about him. Although she knew he was strong she was still his mother. Vegeta was going to make sure he would not run off again. 

'D-daddyyyyyy!!!' he wailed. 'Ow! I'm so - ow! - ow! - sorry!! Pleasse, ow! I'm *sob* s-sorry!!' 

'So you're beginning to regret it are you kid?' 

'Yes!' Trunks sobbed. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!' He was feeling very sorry for himself, but deep down he knew he deserved it. He wished that he had never been such a smart ass at school, and that he hadn't run off to the woods. Trunks knew that would have upset Bulma and Vegeta even more than hitting Mr Balmore. 

Finally Vegeta decided he'd had enough. Trunks stayed where he was, with his face down on his bed crying into his covers. 

As Vegeta looked down at his Chibi son his heart went out to him. It hurt him to see his little boy crying, though he would never admit it. 'Must be going soft,' he thought to himself. 

He crouched down and put a hand gently on the boys shaking shoulders. Trunks lifted his head up and wiped a face full of snot off his nose with the back of his hand. Vegeta tried not to laugh. Trunks looked up at him with those big eyes. He was now feeling like the little nine year old kid he was, instead of the brave runaway, ready to face life alone that he had been in the forest. 

'I'm sorry Daddy!' he sniffed. 'I won't do it again.' 

Vegeta nodded that it was OK, and Trunks clung onto him and buried his head in his father's chest. Vegeta put his arm round him for a comforting hug. Then he picked him up and sat him down on his bed. 'Now dry up those tears' he said in his distinctive voice, and Trunks wiped them from his eyes. 

'You're not still mad at me are ya Dad?' Trunks asked him quietly. 

'No, I'm not brat,' Vegeta said. 'But you're going to bed now, and no dinner. That's the rest of your punishment.' 

Trunks stomach growled as if it was complaining and he sighed 'OK'. He was glad that Vegeta had wasn't mad any more. Vegeta set him on the bed and he slid under the covers, feeling exhausted from his event filled day anyway. He was quite happy to fall asleep. Vegeta shut the door on the way out, 'night brat!' he smirked, leaving a big chocolate bar on the bedroom floor for Trunks to find when he woke up hungry. He had always hated that Mr Balmore anyway! 

Vegeta headed down to the living room and sank down onto the sofa. It had been a _long_ day. Bulma joined him, curling up next to him. She ran her fingers through his thick hair. 

'You OK?' she asked him quietly. 

Vegeta didn't answer and instead he wrapped his arm protectively around Bulma. She took that as a 'yes'. 

'Poor kid,' she said quietly. 

'Little brat!' Vegeta smirked. 

He took Bulma's face in his hands and kissed her gently and enticingly. Her cheeks flushed from the soft, pleasureable kiss. 

'He gets it from his mother!' he purred, kissing her more passionately... 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Trunks woke early the next morning. The first thing he did was look at his clock. 5:15 - he hadn't overslept. He stretched and hopped out of bed, going to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then he changed into white shorts and a blue tee shirt and made his way out of the house. He sat on the steps of the gravity chamber, enjoying the morning's fresh silence and sunshine. Nobody was up except the birds and Trunks. 

The front door opened five minutes later and Vegeta emerged, right on time. He walked to the gravity chamber and didn't even notice Trunks until he almost stepped on him. 

'Hey dad!' Trunks grinned. 

'What are you doing up at this time boy?' Vegeta was surprised. 

'Is it OK if I train with you this morning?' 

Vegeta looked at his son and noticed that he was wide awake and ready to go. He was secretly pleased although he didn't show it. 'Don't get in my way,' he said, opening the door to the chamber. 'And don't think I'll go easy on you.' 

Vegeta went inside smiling to himself and thinking that he was going to enjoy Trunks two weeks suspension. Although he had only been gone one evening, it was good to have the brat back. 

_Yes!_ Trunks was delighted, and ready to make the most of his first class teacher. Last night he had thought a lot about what Piccolo had told him. He was going to train hard to bring himself up to Vegeta's standards. The chibi saiyan was set to make his father proud, and reach his full fighting level. Trunks hopped up to follow his father inside. 

'That's OK, dad' he said with a confident grin, 'I don't want you to!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Funny cute and sad like I promised (I hope)! I saw a sweet picture of Chibi Trunks and Vegeta which helped me to write this chapter (it's one where Majin Vegeta is giving Trunks a hug - aaawwwww!!). If you want a copy of this pic I can email it to you! Just leave your address and I'll do my best to get it to ya. Hope you liked the story. Ciao for now! 


End file.
